Running from the Past
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Payton Macdonald was adopted at 3 but kicked out at 16 when she told her parents she was gay. She then lived with an abusive partner who turned out to be a demon, also when she discovered her powers at 19. Paige H. became her whitelighter. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Running from the Past**

Summary: Payton Macdonald is a 22 year old teacher. She was adopted when she was little, but when her parents found out she was gay, they kicked her out at the age of 16. Her cousin Kristen then took charge and adopted her. However, she had an abusive partner who put her through hell from the age of 16 to the age of 19. At the age of 19, she discovered her partner was a demon and also discovered her powers. Paige Mathews-Halliwell became her whitelighter, but has felt a much bigger connection to her. Will Payton ever be able to run away from her past and put the confusing pieces of her identity together so she can move on to a better future? Or will the past overcome her so she has to do all she can to stay alive?

Chapter 1:

I opened my eyes and turned on my side, trying not to wake the beautiful girl lying next to me. A smile played on my lips as I watched her sleep. It still astounded me that she was mine. And what I had go through to finally get her.

After five minutes of me staring at her, she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes, searching the room for a minute, rested on what they had been looking for- me. She smiled, making my heart beat faster. Only she had to power to do that to me.

"Morning babe. Have you been up long?" Melissa asked

"Mmm…five minutes or so. I was too busy watching my beautiful angel sleep." I replied, my smile widening.

She laughed, which of course caused my body to tingle. God she was beautiful.

"You know, with anyone else, that'd be creepy. But because it's you…" she said playfully, knowingly teasing my hormones.

I looked at the clock besides our bed. 5:30. I groaned.

"What?" She asked

I pouted pathetically, giving her my best big pleading eyes, beginning her not to make me go to work.

"Oh…that. Oh no you don't. Don't you start- as much as I want to stay home and lie around in bed with you all day, but we both have our jobs to do." Melissa ordered

I sighed "You're sexy when you get bossy." I said, trying to sucker her in to letting me stay home.

"Seriously, Payton. I know you want to stay home, but…we got stuff to do." Melissa said, pushing herself up into sitting position. I wrapped my arms around her waist, determined not to let go.

"Pay-Pay, I know, I know, please don't make this any harder than it already is…" Melissa was the one begging now. I smiled into her chest.

"No. Don't wanna." I replied. Then the phone rang. Damn that stupid thing. "Let it go to the answering machine." I pleaded

"No, baby…come on. I have to get it. Please?" She asked. I sighed.

"Only if you get right back into bed." I bargained, knowing it was weak. She just shook her head and grinned.

"Hello?" She asked into the telephone. "Oh hey Kristen! How's it going?" She asked. This made me sit up.

"Alright, yeah were good. Would you like to talk to your cousin?" She asked, grinning evilly at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No, no. We're already up, don't worry." She replied. "Sure, here she is."

She held the phone out to me. "It's for you." She sang.

I held the phone up to my ear and walked out into the hallway, her smacking my butt as I went out.

"Hey Kris. How is everything?" I asked my cousin.

"Pretty good, sweetie! So, I was wondering…what are your plans for next week?" Kristen asked

"Umm….we're actually off work for spring break. Why?" I replied

"Because I'm planning to be in town for a few special cases Joe wanted me to look at, and I was thinking I haven't seen my baby cousin in a while, so it might be nice to go and visit her and her girlfriend." Kristen explained

I exclaimed "YES! That would be awesome! You know, I was just thinking about you the other day and how I hadn't seen you in a while. Perfect timing."

"Awesome! That's great. So, I should be up next Monday, if that's alright with you?" Kristen replied

"Sweet! Can't wait." I said

"Alrighty then, I will see you soon!" Kristen replied

"Awesome! Well, I gotta go. Duty calls." I said

"Yeah… well, talk to you later." Kristen answered, and hung up the phone.

I put the phone back on its cradle. Melissa came into the room with her towel wrapped around her.

"So, what did Kristen want?" She asked, while selecting her outfit for the day. I started to get ready for my shower.

"She's coming up next week to visit us." I called from the bathroom.

"Awesome! Why?" Melissa asked

"Because she wants to see us. Plus she said she had a few special cases to work on in town, so she actually does have an excuse to be here and she doesn't have to take off time for work." I explained, running the water.

"Cool, sounds great." Melissa replied

"Yeah. She'll be here Monday." I said, and then got into the shower.

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and dressed. Melissa already had breakfast out on the table when I walked downstairs to our kitchen.

"Mmmm…" I inhaled deeply. "Thanks babe, smells great."

Melissa wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Anything for you, baby doll." She said

I had just begun to dig into my pancake when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

A voice on the other side of the phone answered, and it was a voice I had hoped to never have to hear again.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" The voice whispered

I dropped the phone in shock. Melissa looked at me, concerned. "What…?" She started to ask

I didn't say anything but pressed the speaker button on my phone. The voice spoke through in a tone that echoed through my head.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" The voice repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter…but yeah, I don't own Charmed. Duh! But it would be awesome. I only own my stuff…barley. **

My body turned cold and my breath soon became short. Melissa on the other hand, became someone I never knew she could be. Her eyes seemed to burn with such a fierce anger. She picked up the phone.

"Brandy. Leave my baby alone. She's mine now, and nothing you will do can stop that. So do yourself a favor and get out _now_ before things get worse for you." Melissa ordered protectively

"Ah contraire. She's mine." Brandy argued

"No, Brandy, she's not. She's mine. You lost your chance the first time you hit her, and I'm not going to let you get to her again. It's taken a long time for her to get over you and what you did, but now she's finally been able to live her life again. She is finally able to walk outside without looking over her shoulder. And there is nothing, _nothing_ you will do to stop her from doing what she wants. Understand?" Melissa said forcefully.

"Why don't you let me talk to her and let her tell me what she wants?" Brandy sneered

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't want to hear your voice, see your face, or have anything to do with you. You know what she's like right now? Right now, she's in a trance. She's in a place where I can't get to her. And you know what, that's your fault. Because hearing your voice did that to her. You've scared her into a shock." Melissa fumed over the phone.

"I'm glad I can still have that effect on her." Brandy replied gleefully.

"That's not a good thing Brandy. Now, I'm going to hang up. And if I ever catch you calling my baby again, or even breathing in the air she breathes, I will go out and make you wish you were never born." Melissa threatened.

"Did you just threaten me? Because I can have you arrested for that." Brandy said

"Ah but you won't because you know you are not supposed to be calling Payton in the first place. Goodbye Brandy. Have a nice life." Melissa replied, and hung up.

I was still in shock. I thought I had been able to get away from it all. But it looks like my past has come back to bite me in the ass.

Not saying anything, Melissa got up and went around to my side of the table. I stood up, mesmerized. She just wrapped her arms around me. I hid my face in her chest.

"I know, baby. I know." She soothed and started rocking me. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

After five minutes, she let go. She tipped my chin up so our eyes could meet. "Sweetie, I'm going to call you out sick for work today, okay? I think you need some time at home." Melissa said gently. I just nodded. "

"Why don't we get you upstairs and back in bed. I'll call the school." She said, and took my arm and helped me up the stairs. Then when we got to our bedroom, she put me on the bed.

"You stay there. I'll be right back."

Lying on the bed, scenes were flashing through my eyes from my past. I shivered, thinking of the countless times I had been beaten by Brandy. Running up the stairs to get away with her. Hours on end I had spent locked in the basement for not doing as she pleased. Starving, cold, beaten down. She had knocked the soul of life right out of me.

Until Melissa rescued me.

Melissa is a case manger at the school we work at. She works with problematic kids who seem to not have the greatest home life. She wound up coming home with Brandy one night on a date, as Brandy lived a free life and cheated on me often.

Kristen had been very worried about me, but I had called her enough to convince her I was okay. She had let me live with Brandy when I turned 18 because I had said I was in love with her that much. It took me a lot to convince her. Before that, when I was 16 and especially at 17 she would just abuse me when she could, but not enough so Kristen would get suspicious. She often said I was just plain clumsy.

I don't blame Kristen at all, because Brandy was very manipulative and conniving. She was also a very good actress. She would say I was sick and that Kristen couldn't come up to see me because I was contagious. Things of that nature. Kristen still blames herself for the hell I went through, but I don't blame her at all. Kristen is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love her. Well, maybe tied with Melissa.

Anyway, Melissa had come home with Brandy that one night. Brandy had forgotten to lock my door when she left to go on her date. Brandy had shown her around the house and just sort of waved past the basement.

Melissa was actually going undercover. The school I had been attending had gotten very suspicious that I was missing so much school. Melissa offered to go and check things out.

Brandy had had to take a business cal, so went upstairs to do some work. Melissa knew that it was the golden opportunity to check things out.

The first thing Melissa did was check the basement. She turned the door and ta-da! It swung open, revealing me. She hurried down the stairs and grabbed me as fast as she could. Brandy knew something was up so she came downstairs to see what was going on.

Melissa grabbed a kitchen knife to protect herself with. Brandy fought ferociously t get me back, but Melissa (in self defense) slashed her enough times to leave Brandy bleeding on the floor, too weak to move. That's when Melissa called the police, and it was all over. I was free.

After that, everything was a dream. Kristen and I were reunited and I lived with Kristen for the next two years. Melissa and I got really close, even though it took a lot for me to get to trust her. I moved in with Melissa when I turned 22, ready to try love again. It's been one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I couldn't be happier.

Melissa came back into the room. She lay down on the bed with me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Baby? You there?" She asked finally, trying to get me out of my trance.

I sighed. "Yeah…just…scared." I let out.

"I know, baby. I know." She said, and engulfed me into a hug.

**A/N: So, hope you've enjoyed this so far. Questions? Comments? Please PM or REVIEW me! No flames, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Warning, this chapter does have a bit of violence in it. Just so ya know. Please enjoy!**

Melissa and I stayed in the embrace for five minutes or so. I let go first.

"Baby, you want me to make you some soup or something? Maybe it'll make you feel better." Melissa suggested, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I shrugged and bit my lip. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied quietly, not looking at her.

"Sweetie…don't you worry. Brandy is not going to touch you again- she won't be anywhere near you ever again. I promise. Brandy is done." She comforted

I sighed. "I know, it's just so hard to think that she's back…I thought I could get away…" I replied, looking at Melissa

"Baby, you _did_ get away. The fact that Brandy called you doesn't mean anything. You know what? I think I know who you need to talk to." Melissa said

"Who?" I asked, confused

"You need to talk to Paige. You haven't talked to her in a while, and maybe she can help you through this." Melissa replied

"Yeah, but… do you think she would understand something like this? I mean, she completely accepts the fact that I'm gay and stuff, but…" I hesitated

"Hey. If anyone can help you, Paige can. She's an expert at this stuff…I mean, she is a social worker." Melissa said.

"True. I guess I should." I replied

"Cool. Then you call her, and you can talk. I'm going to be doing some paperwork this afternoon." Melissa said, and walked out of the room.

I took a breath. "Paige? You busy? I kind of need to talk." I said.

Shimmering blue orbs appeared and the figure of Paige came after. She walked over and sat on my bed.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Paige asked, straight off the bat.

"Paige…" I started to say. "Paige…Brandy's back."

Paige stared at me. "What?"

"Brandy's back. She called." I said, and explained to her what had gone on this morning.

Paige stared at me. "That can't be good." She commented

"No. And now I'm really scared that she's going to ruin my life again, and I can't let that happen, Paige. I just can't." I said

"I know. I know it's tough. But we can't let Brandy get to you. We can't let her come anywhere near you." Paige replied sternly

I sighed. "I know, I know. I just…feel so helpless whenever she's around. It's like I go back into my old state or something. It's really just messed up." I tried to explained but feeling as if I failed.

Paige nodded her head in understanding. She'd heard this before. "Look. All you need to do is to live your life. That way, Brandy knows she doesn't affect you any more. You've got your own life, you've moved on." Paige advised.

"Yeah…it's just hard." I replied.

"I know, I know." Paige said. Then she looked up and sighed. "Damn." She muttered.

"What?" I asked

"Someone's calling me. I've got to go. But don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Call me if you need anything. And I mean _anything._" Paige said

"Yeah, will do. Thanks, Paige." I replied

"Sure. Well, see you later. Take care of yourself, kid." Paige said, and orbed away to see her other charge.

I sighed again. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. I decided to go upstairs to see how Melissa was doing with her paperwork.

I was halfway up the stairwell, when I began to have a flashback. I began to feel heated and dizzy, so I took deep breaths to help myself stay vertical.

*_flashback*_

_ Running. I was always running. Running from Brandy, the worst nightmare of my life. I found the steep flight of stairs and climbed them, two at a time. I found a bathroom and slid into quickly, locking the door behind me. Then I spotted a window. Escape._

_ "Baby…where are you?" Brandy's menacingly teasing voice called from the stairwell. She knew where I was. She just wanted to scare me shitless. And she was succeeding. And she knew it._

_ "Baby…you know you can't run. And know one will believe you if you do escape. You might as well come out and face the consequences now before they get worse…" Brandy said in a sing song voice. This was such a game with her. Always a game._

_ I finally found my voice. "NO!" I screamed back. She chuckled. _

_ "Aw…you're so cute, thinking you can run. But you can't. You know you can't. You're a hopeless case, you know. I'm just trying to help. Because no one else can." She said through the door. _

_ I went over to the window and found it locked. I tried to unlock it, but I was so weak. I heard her rummaging around for the key. Damn. I forgot this door had a key._

_ Out of pure desperation and fear, I decided to do the one thing that I knew might work. I punched the glass window. Big, bad mistake._

_ Part of the glass shattered, but it wasn't enough to go through all the way. This window was odd, like it had a layer or something of light glass. But I punched it enough for the glass to shatter and slice my hand open. I winced and tears threatened to fall. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. Brandy loved to hear me scream. _

_ I tried pushing the window out, only causing the cuts to deepen. I was too late anyway. Brandy had already opened the door._

_ She stood there for a second and then ran at me. Tackling me, I fell down and my head slammed into the window sill and I slid off and bumped into the toilet seat. That's when I lost conscious. _

I awoke from my revere when I heard my name being called.

"Payton? Hey, you okay?" I heard. I blinked twice, clearing the vision from my head.

"Yeah." I replied weakly.

Melissa walked down the stairs to me. "Come on, baby. Let's lay you down, okay? Put you on the couch in the attic?" Melissa said. I grimaced, the memory of my vision still engraved in my mind. My hands felt like they were burning at the places where the shards of glass had dug into. I shivered.

"Come on, it's okay. Let's lay you down." Melissa repeated, as if trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay.

I lay down on the couch. She sat on the chair next to me, soothing down my hair.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then she asked, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

I waited for a few seconds. Then I told her about my escape attempt.

She stayed quiet while I told my story. Then she got on the couch with me and just held me. Because sometimes in situations like mine, that's all you need.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry, it'll get much less depressing, I promise! I realized this kind of seems like a depressing story, but as I said, it'll get happier. Any questions? Comments? Ideas? PM or REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: I forgot to say, this story has all four sisters in it. Just in case you were wondering. This next chapter should be happier. Please enjoy! And please review at the end of the chapter!!!**

(Paige POV)

Paige finished with her charged and went home, still thinking of Payton. She almost felt like she had been sucker punched when she heard Brandy was back. When she first met Payton she had instantly found a connection to her. She wasn't sure if it was because Payton was a charge and an extremely powerful witch or what. She just knew Payton played a special part in her (Paige's) life.

Paige orbed into the Manor and called out, "Hey! Anybody home?"

She went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but instead found her eldest sister Prue sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetie. How's it going?" Prue asked her youngest sister.

Paige sighed and pulled a chair out after getting a soda. Sitting down, she said "frustrating."

"Why's it so frustrating? Is it your charges?" Prue asked, concerned

"Sort of a mix between charges and clients. One of my clients is also a charge…Payton Macdonald, you remember her?" Paige asked

"Yeah…why, what did she do?" Prue replied

"Well, it's not really something _she_ did. It's just…I don't know how much you remember, but Payton's gay. And she had lived with an abusive partner for about three years…" Paige began but Prue cut her off.

"Yeah, I remember that story now. Her cousin is one of your coworkers, right?" Prue asked

"Yeah… wow, I'm surprised you remembered that." Paige exclaimed

"Yeah, it's surprising what I remember, especially if it has to do with my sister's well being." Prue replied

Paige rolled her eyes at that. "Well, anyway, that whole stuff happened and now she's living with another one of her partners who saved her from Brandy and is great and now she's all happy right?" Paige continued

"Wrong?" Prue guessed.

"Correct. Today I get a call from her, and when I go over to see her, she's got really bad news. Brandy's back." Paige said

"Oh no! That's horrible." Prue replied

"Yeah. So now the poor kid is terrified of Brandy finding her and her current partner and it's all a mess." Paige finished.

Prue sipped some of her coffee and thought a minute.

"So this girl Brandy didn't get into any trouble for the hell she caused Payton before?" she asked

"Yeah she did. She got like two years in jail. But now she's out. And she wants revenge." Paige replied "And that's what is so frustrating. Because if Brandy knows Payton's phone number, there's a really good chance she knows where Payton lives.

"I can see how that could get messy." Prue said

"Yeah, right? Now I have to figure this whole thing out before it gets ugly. Luckily, Kristen was assigned to a few special cases around Payton's town, so she was going to stay with them while they had spring break next week. So hopefully things won't get too…bad." Paige replied

"Yeah…well, that is a bummer." Prue commented

"To say the least." Paige sighed

Then they heard feet thudding down the stairs. "Incoming!" They heard Phoebe yell.

Prue and Paige stood up quickly. Phoebe soon appeared, Piper following quickly after. They waited for five seconds until they heard "BOOM!"

"What the hell was that?" Prue yelled.

"Exploding potion." Phoebe explained.

"What?" Prue asked

"For some reason we had a potion that sort of went haywire after we put a spell on it and well, it kind of…attacked." Piper said coming into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Um…why were you guys making potions?" Paige asked curiously.

"Trial and error type of stuff. We've been looking up this new demon that seems to be attacking around our area." Piper replied, selecting a juice box out from the fridge.

"Umm…who exactly have you been testing these things on?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"Leo." Phoebe said smugly.

"Leo?" Prue asked

"Honey? Come down here please." Piper called to her boyfriend.

"Do I have to?" Leo asked

"Yes. Yes you do." Piper replied with a smile

"Don't worry. You'll like this." Phoebe said with a grin. Prue and Paige looked at each other wirily.

Seconds later, Leo came down the stairs. Or at least, they thought it was Leo. Because instead of a man, Leo was…a woman.

Prue and Paige's mouths dropped open. Piper and Phoebe started to giggle.

"Alright, alright. Very funny guys. Now, the succubus attacks men. Why the hell did I need to change into a woman?" Leo asked, putting his (her) hands on his (her) hips.

"Because we wanted to try our potions out on a woman to see how they would affect them and neither of us wanted to do it if the potion turned deadly and since you were already dead it seemed logical. Plus you're really funny as a woman." Phoebe explained, gasping for breath from her bout of laughter.

Leo stuck his (her) lip out in a pout. That got Paige and Prue to start cracking up. Pretty soon, all four sisters were on the floor laughing. Leo raised his eyes and asked "What did I do to deserve this?"

**A/N: So I hope you liked that chapter. I thought I would throw in the succubus part in there for random entertainment. I sort of got the idea to switch Leo's sex from when they made Prue a man- hahaha that was an entertaining episode to say the least! Kind of a short chapter, but I'll try to make the other ones longer, depending on what I come up with. Sorry now I'm starting to ramble a bit again. I do tend to ramble. Hope you liked it and will keep on reading! Do you have any questions, comments, ideas? Any thoughts at all as to how I can improve? Please PM or REVIEW!!!!! (FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!!! I appreciate constructive criticism but there IS a difference… BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) More reviews make more chapters!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank those who were kind enough to review…so thank you! I really appreciate it! Otherwise, please enjoy this next chapter and please keep reviewing!!!**

Down in her lair, the Succubus was watching the Charmed Ones. She grimaced watching them laugh at Leo's misery. But she smiled when she thought of her victim. In the Succubus's mind, all she could see was him. It happened whenever she could sense her next victim.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed over her eyes. She squinted, not quite knowing what was going on. But then, she remembered.

Every few decades or so, the Succubus would get a sudden…urge. A flashback, per se. But an urge nonetheless. It was…a memory.

The Succubus sighed and allowed the vision to take over her. Reminiscing on past victims…except for that one that got away.

She shook the vision forcibly out of her head…no, no. Not yet. This was not the time. She had to get to Leo first before she could reminisce… And get her revenge.

She sighed, happy now. She knew the victim still did not yet realize her own, true identity…not like she, the Succubus, did. No one seemed to realize the true intent about her (the Succubus's) being. Males were fun, yes. But there was a whole other part of the Succubus that kept her on her toes…kept her busy. And of course, it was an extremely secretive part of her life that was kept separate to all but two. Her loyal servants.

Speaking of the servant, the Seer and the Siren walked in right on time.

The Seer was meant for future purposes…not literally, of course. Her job was, obviously, to see the future victims for the Succubus. The Siren was the seduction… she drew the Succubus's victims close, until they couldn't bear to stay way. Then…the kill. The Succubus's favorite part. She licked her lips at the memory.

There was only one instance in which the Succubus had failed. This was also the only time when she hadn't used her partners directly with the victim. It was the only time the victim ever got away.

The Seer and the Siren could sense the Succubus's frustration, so they grew closer…comforting. The Succubus sighed again, relaxing her shoulders. The Seer then showed her a vision, which told the Succubus the time was soon to come. This was her happy place. Her reign; her minions; welcome to the Succubus's lair. She giggled.

**A/N: Well, well, well! Quite the change of events there eh? Some little hints in there to show where this is going. I'm not sure if you'll catch on to it or not…but yeah. Oh, and the whole Succubus, Siren and Seer thing was all just my idea…I do know they don't actually work together, it's just what is going in this story. So please review! Hope you enjoyed, sorry this one was shorter than usual…review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: So this chapter will be back with Payton and Melissa, per request of Kloii and her cousin…thanks for reviewing! Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review…it was really great, and I appreciate it! It definitely motivates me top update more and the feedback is also a nice thing as well. Okay, on to the next chapter!**

Back at Melissa and Payton's house, trouble was arising. Well, not trouble as much as…foreboding of trouble. Payton started to have the feeling that someone was keeping a close eye on her and it was not someone good. In fact, it was getting kind of creepy.

Melissa had left the room to go call Kristen. All of a sudden, a premonition hit her; she closed her eyes and immediately was pulled into it.

Payton POV

_(Premonition)_

_ Melissa was walking down the streets of the town, shopping for some things for a relaxation potion for Payton. All of a sudden she heard a scream. She started sprinting, and skidded to a halt and backtracked to a dark alleyway. She sighed. "Innocents and alleyways. Will the never learn?" She muttered to herself. _

_ She went to the end of the alleyway, and almost as soon as she did, felt like smacking herself in the forehead. If there was one thing she'd learned as a witch was to always make sure you had an easily accessible exit. Especially from Payton's experience. _

_ She groaned inwardly. Immediately she knew she had been tricked. She turned around to see if she could still escape. Of course not._

_ The entrance that she had entered was blocked off by a woman. The two women who were "attacking" each other were now in attack stance…but faced towards Melissa. _

_ Then the scene went fuzzy. The last thing Payton saw was one of the women tackle Melissa, the other holding her down, and then they disappeared._

I opened my eyes and found that I was screaming. Melissa sprinted into the room, carrying a kitchen knife prepared to throw it.

"What? What? What's the matter?" Melissa exclaimed frantically.

I sat up straight, panting heavy, deep breaths. "Premonition. Bad. Demon. Trouble." I got out between breaths."

Melissa came over to the couch and sat down. She rubbed my back to try to get me to breath.

"What demon, baby? Can you tell me what you saw?" She asked calmly.

I took a few seconds to breath. Then I told her exactly what I saw.

"The succubus?" Melissa breathed.

"Yeah. I could see everything around her, but for some reason I couldn't see her face. I also felt that she sort of sensed my presence. I think I might know her." I tried to explain

"Know her? How? Like as a demon you've fought before?" Melissa asked

I waited a few seconds, thinking about what she had just said. "Oh!" I cried, suddenly realizing who the succubus was.

"Come on, we need the Book of Shadows. Let me orb over to the Manor to get it." I said

"Wait, wait hold on a sec. You can't just go barging in on the sisters like that. I mean, they're the Charmed Ones for Christ's sake." Melissa tried to reason with me

"Hey. Paige has barged in on me many occasions before. I think I owe her a visit." I replied

"But….but…" Melissa stutterer. "PAIGE!" She yelled, knowing that was the only thing that would get me to stop. I pouted.

Paige orbed in. "What happened?" She asked

Melissa explained our situation. I began to feel a bit guilty after a while.

"Hey, that's fine. You know, I did say you could come over and use the Book as long as we're home, so no problem." Paige said

I stuck my tongue out at Melissa.

"But now that I'm here, why don't I just bring you with me when I orb back home." Paige continued

"Fine." I sighed

Paige and I orbed to the Attic where the Book was in the Manor, bringing Melissa along with us. Paige immediately started looking through the Book, trying to find the page the Succubus was on.

"Aha!" She cried successfully. I went over to see if the picture was of who I thought it was.

I exhaled. Yup.

"Guys….that's Brandy." I explained slowly.

Paige looked at me. "Oh…my…god! You're right! Why didn't I see that before?" she asked

"Because you don't really know what Brandy looks like, remember?" I replied

The page described the Succubus's lair, and how she more or less controlled the Seer and the Siren. We were reading as fast as we could, all of it coming together now and making sense. I even remembered the Seer and the Siren when I lived with Brandy. They were the ones I thought were her dates that she cheated on me with.

Everything clicked just then and there. I knew deep down that the only way Brandy was going to stop was when she got me. Now I know exactly what I have to do to escape this. Now I know exactly what I have to do to survive.

**A/N: So, another chapter up. Hope you liked it! Any ideas or suggestions? Questions or comments? Feel free to PM me. Also please REVIEW and tell me what you think! More REVIEWS = More Chapters!**


End file.
